my baby blue
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: Kise bertemu dengan gadis yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. note: maaf Kuroko nya diganti jadi genderbend. ini fic lama, tahun 2014 tapi baru dipost sekarang. dan mohon maaf nama Tetsuya nya diganti m( )m
**MY BABY BLUE**

 **Genre: romance, slice of life**

 **Character: Kuroko Tetsuya** **Tomomi Kuroko, Kise Ryouta, dll.**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

 **Rated: T**

 **Catatan: ada sedikit perubahan dalam fic ini. Kurokonya genderben XD hehe...**

 **Summary**

 **MY BABY BLUE**

 _Ketika si Kise –bocah SMA yang masih kekanak-kanakan- dan juga pemain basket di sekolahnya ini bertemu dengan seorang gadis misterius, yang membawa Kise ke dunianya, dan mengenalnya lebih dalam..._

 **...**

Kelihatannya mentari bersinar begitu menyengat. Sangat panas. Ya, memang sekarang sedang musim panas.

Walaupun begitu angin berhembus halus. Sehingga terasa sejuknya angin musim panas.

Walaupun siang ini sangat terik, tapi tidak mengalahkan semangat seorang siswa yag sedang berlatih sendrian di lapangan basket sekolahnya.

Ya, dia sedang berlatih basket.

Cowok berambut pirang yang sedang berlatih itu terlihat sangat menikmati latihannya. Tapi tidak meyakinkan, apakah rambutnya itu pirang kekuningan atau kuning pirang. Entahlah, yang pasti sudah berapa kali dia berhasil memasukkan bola besar berwarna coklat kemerahan itu ke dalam ring.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis, juga wajahnya yang tampan, dan senyumnya yang mengembang, tidak menampakkan bahwa dia kelelahan.

"Aah, latihan hari ini sudah cukup. Lelahnya,"

Dia berjalan dan mengambil tasnya yang ditaruh di pinggir lapangan. Mengambil botol air mineralnya dan minum.

Tiba-tiba dia tersedak, dia merasa ada yang mengintainya dari belakang. Tapi setelah dia memeriksanya, sepertinya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Tidak ada orang, aneh sekali." Katanya. Ia agak sedikit ketakutan, "Ah iya, kata ibu, aku tidak boleh pulang terlambat hari ini." ternyata pria jangkung itu masih mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Anak yang patuh.

Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Langkahnya sangat gemetar. Ia seperti merasakan sesuatu. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia pulang mau berlari, mau salto, mau jalan mundurpun tidak ada masalah. Lain dengan ini, kakinya gemetar, padahal ia tidak latihan cukup keras hari ini. bahkan biasa saja. Wajahnya pucat. Ia menengok lagi ke belakang. Namun tidak ada orang.

"Oh, mungkin hanya fans gelap ya. Ha ha," katanya. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk bisa sampai rumah tanpa gemetar lagi. Namun ia tidak menyadari, buku tulisnya terjatuh di jalan sepi itu.

 _Kise Ryouta_

Sepasang kaki berjalan pelan menuju buku itu. Lalu sosok itu mengambil buku, milik Kise.

Esoknya, di sekolah. Tidak seperti biasa Kise bermain sama teman-temannya yang lain. Hari ini ia terlihat bingung.

"Kise, kau tidak ke kantin?" ajak temannya.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja. Aku masih mengerjakan sesuatu." Jawabnya.

"Oh, baiklah." Temannya berlalu, sedangkan Kise terus mengobak-abik tas kotaknya.

"Bukuku kemana sih? Tadi malam aku sudah cari tidak ada. Di sini tidak ada. Seingatku, kemarin buku tulisku ada di dalam tas. Ah, mungkin ada di lokerku." Kise bergegas ke lokernya. Ia berlari, tapi ia ingat, di loker ia tidak boleh berlari. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Buku tulisnya tidak ada di loker.

"Gawat, tugasku ada di sana! Huuh, pasti aku dihukum _sensei_."

Pelajaran bahasa dimulai. Kise akhirnya memang dihukum, karena buku tugasnya itu tidak ada. Tapi pengeras suara di dalam kelas berbunyi.

" _Ditujukan kepada Kise Ryouta kelas 1-A, harap datang ke ruang piket. Sekali lagi, ditujukan kepada Kise Ryouta kelas 1-A, hara[ datang ke ruang piket sekarang juga._ "

Kise segera pamitan pada _sensei_ nya dan menuju ruang piket. Tidak biasanya ia dipanggil seperti itu. Ada apa ya?

"Ini, ada titipan. Ini bukumu, bukan?" tanya petugas piket. Kise mengangguk.

"Ya, seseorang mengantarkan buku ini." katanya lagi. Kise tersentak. "Siapa?" petugas piket itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Tapi ia perempuan." Jawabnya.

"Ohh, begitu. Kalau begitu terima kasih, Pak." Ucap Kise. "Ya, sama-sama!"

Kise kembali ke kelasnya dan menghadap sensei. " _Sensei_ , ini buku tugasku."

"Bukumu pasti ketinggalan lagi ya?" tanya _sensei_. Kise dengan gugup menjawab, "Umm, iya. Haha." _Sensei_ menghela nafas, "Lain kali jangan diulang lagi."

" _Hai_ ,"

Tapi Kise masih penasaran, siapa yang mengantar bukunya itu.

Usai berlatih seperti biasa, Kise pulang sendirian. Ia berpisah dengan Kasamatsu di pertigaan dekat taman kota. Merasa lelah, dia duduk di bangku taman, di samping lapangan basket jalanan. Ia melihat ada sekelompok anak-anak SMP sedang bermain basket dengan senangnya. Kise tersenyum sendiri melihatnya. Ia pun memainkan bolanya. Memutar bolanya di atas jari, dan berputar kencang. Tak ia sadari ternyata bolanya menggelinding ke bawah.

"Ups," Kise bangun dari duduknya dan segera mengambil bola basket miliknya itu.

"Hei, kemana perginya bola itu?" ia tidak melihat bola besar itu di sekelilingnya.

"Apa bola basket ini milikmu?" tanya seseorang.

"Oh, ya." Kata Kise. Matanya membesar, dan dia berteriak.

"Se-sejak kapan kau muncul?!" dia teriak pada seorang perempuan yang memakai seifuku di depannya. Anak perempuan itu menatap Kise datar, ia hampir tidak ada ekspresi.

"Ini bola mu." Ia memberikan bola itu pada Kise.

"Te-terima kasih." Ucap Kise. _Anak ini, hawa keberadaannya lemah sekali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ia ada di belakangku._

"Hei, kau baru pulang sekolah ya?" tanya Kise. Anak perempuan itu dengan gugup mengangguk.

"Kau tampak lelah. Duduklah dulu. Kau tidak sedang buru-buru kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya," jawab anak itu sambil mengangguk. Anak itu duduk di samping Kise. Kise memainkan kembali bolanya. Rupanya dia mencuri pandang pada anak perempuan di sebelahnya itu. Rambut biru pudar sebahu, kulitnya seputih susu, tubuhnya kecil, agak kurus, dan membuatnya tampak seperti anak SD. Matanya pun memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambutnya. Bibirnya yang kecil dan semerah buah ceri, serta lehernya yang jenjang dan kecil seolah-olah jika disentuh sedikit saja bisa rapuh. Kise berhenti bermain, dan bertanya padanya yang sedang membaca buku.

"Hei, kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa? Dari sekolah mana?" tanya Kise. Gadis itu menutup bukunya. Tapi anak itu terlihat gugup ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Seperti, ada yang ia sembunyikan.

"Namaku Tomomi Kuroko. Umm, sebenarnya aku tidak bersekolah. Satu semester kemarin, aku memang sekolah, tapi aku mengalami kecelakaan dan menyebabkan aku tidak sekolah untuk sementara. Selain itu, sekolahku yang dulu juga jauh dari rumahku yang dekat sini." Katanya. Ia membuang nafas. "Maaf, aku berbohong."

"Ohh, Kuroko ya. Tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Aku Kise Ryouta, dari SMA Kaijo. Jadi, kau mau pindah sekolah? Eh, kau SMA kan?" tanya Kise. Kuroko, mengangguk. Dengan semangatnya Kise membuka mulut dan berkata lagi, "Waah, bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke sekolahku saja? Haha, kita bisa berangkat bersama, rumahku juga dekat sini!" Kise terlalu bersemangat dan membuat Kuroko kaget. Kuroko menunduk, sepertinya ia sedang berpikir.

"Eh? Aa, maaf aku hanya bercanda kok. Aku tidak memaksa," kata Kise sambil tertawa.

" _Iie_ , mungkin memang aku akan mencari sekolah yang dekat dengan rumah. Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Kise- _san_ tidak memaksa kok. _Sumimasen_ , sudah saatnya aku pulang." Ujar Kuroko, seraya berdiri dan menunduk pada Kise dengan hormat.

"Anu, apa kau punya nomor ponsel?" tanya Kise sekali lagi. Kuroko menggeleng, " _Sumimasen_ , sayangnya aku tidak punya ponsel. Kalau Kise- _san_ ingin bicara denganku lagi, Kise- _san_ bisa bertemu denganku di sini di jam yang sama seperti kita bertemu tadi.".

Kise menunduk, "Ohh begitu ya, kalau begitu..."

Kise berteriak lagi.

"DI-DIA MENGHILANG?!"

Cepat sekali perginya.

Di jam yang sama. Saat ini Kise memakai jaket basketnya. Ia habis latih tanding usai pulang sekolah tadi. Ia duduk di kursi taman yang kemarin ia duduki.

"Hmm, sepertinya Kurokocchi belum datang ya?" gumamnya.

"Kise- _san_ ,"

Bulu kuduk Kise berdiri, dan "UWAAAAA!" Kise berteriak kencang sekali. Seketika Kuroko menjadi suram.

"Kurokocchi munculnya kayak hantu! Huaa..." Kise tingkahnya menjadi seperti anak kecil.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia duduk di samping Kise.

"Kise- _san_ ," ucapnya. Kise menoleh, "Hmm, sudahlah jangan panggil aku Kise- _san_. Panggil saja Kise- _kun_." Selanya.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Dan, Kise- _kun_ memanggilku dengan tambahan – _cchi_. Kise- _kun_ , pemain basket ya?" tanyanya. "Ahahaha, panggilan itu hanya kutuju pada orang yang kuanggap. Ya, aku mengikuti ekskul basket di sekolah. Dan aku juga sangat suka dengan basket." Jawab Kise dengan semangat.

"Baru saja aku usai latih tanding." Katanya lagi. Kuroko terkesima dengan Kise yang selalu tampil semangat.

"Kise- _kun_ , sebenarnya... aku sudah mengetahui namamu sebelum kamu menyebutkan namamu kemarin." Ujar Kuroko. Ia memegangi lututnya sendiri.

"Maksudmu," mata Kise membulat, "Ya, yang mengantar bukumu ke sekolah... adalah aku."

"Ohh, begitu ya. Terima kasih, Kurokocchi. Aku nyaris terkena hukuman oleh sensei, ahahaha." Ucap Kise.

"Ya, bukumu terjatuh sore itu saat kamu berlari. Lain kali, Kise- _kun_ hati-hati ya." Tomomi menampakkan senyumnya pada Kise.

Mereka berdua diam beberapa saat. Kise memulai pembicaraan kembali. Ia bertanya soal apa saja yang Kuroko sukai. Dan Kise juga bercerita tentang ia dan basket. Dan mereka makin lama semakin akrab.

Esok harinya, seperti biasa saat sore hari, mereka bertemu di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Kali ini, penampilan Kuroko lebih imut dari biasanya. Ia memakai dress selutut berwarna putih bergaris biru muda. Ia juga memakai pita warna putih. Kise memakai pakaian casual yang biasa dipakai anak laki-laki. Tapi, Kise terlihat keren dengan jaket abu-abunya.

"Hmm, Kurokocchi tidak apa-apa pergi sampai malam kan. Maksudku, sampai pukul tujuh saja. Pertama, kita ke toko olahraga. Kau mau?" Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dan mengobrol. Kise terlihat ceria seperti biasa. Dan sesampainya di toko olahraga, Kise dan Kuroko mengunjungi bagian sepatu sport. Kise dengan cermatnya memilih sepatu mana yang cocok untuknya. Ia mengambilnya satu-dua sepatu dan meminta Kuroko memilih.

"Kurasa, yang warna biru tua bergaris putih itu cocok untukmu. Seragam dengan jaket dan jersey mu yang kamu tunjukkan waktu itu." Ucap Kuroko. Ia masih tidak berekspresi seperti biasa, lalu melihat sekeliling. Dengan senyum yang sangat lebar, Kise menaruh sapatu itu di meja kasir lalu membayarnya.

"Nah, Kurokocchi, kamu mau tunggu di sini sebentar? Aku mau pergi ke sana sebentar ya." Ujar Kise. Kuroko mengangguk dan duduk di kursi tunggu di depan toko. SPG wanita di toko olahraga itu mempromosikan toko tempat ia bekerja, dan ia kaget ketika melihat Kuroko sedang memperhatikannya. SPG itu lalu duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Aah, ternyata kamu ya. Kamu yang tadi bersama cowok berambut pirang itu kan?" tanyanya. Kuroko menjawabnya dengan gugup, "I-iya." Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kalian sedang kencan ya?" tanyanya usil. Membuat Kuroko kaget, "Enggak! Kami tidak pacaran. Kita hanya berteman. Dia tinggal dekat rumahku."

"Eeh? Benarkah? Hmm, soalnya kalian mirip sekali dengan cerita masa lalu di toko ini, ada wanita yang sedang duduk di sini, sedangkan cowoknya pergi sementara. Lalu saat kembali, sang cowok melamar sang wanita itu. Haha, mungkin saja kamu bernasib sama dengan mereka yaaa~" jelas si wanita SPG itu lalu kembali bekerja.

Kuroko masih tidak berekspresi, tapi wajahnya memerah seperti tomat yang baru saja masak. Mungkinkah, Kuroko juga... dilamar, oleh Kise?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kise kembali dengan bungkusan sesuatu.

" _Gomennasai_ , Kurokocchi menunggu lama ya?" tanya Kise. Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak kok"

"Kalau begitu, kita selanjutnya ke restoran Maji Burger ya!" ucap Kise dengan semangat. " _Hai_ "

...

Kise memesan 2 burger, 1 float untuknya, dan 1 milkshake untuk Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi suka sekali Milkshake ya?" tanyanya. Kuroko mengangguk, "Milkshake di sini enak."

Kise mengambil bungkusan dan memberinya ke Kuroko. "Kurokocchi, untukmu." Kuroko terkejut, "Ayolah, terima saja." Kuroko dengan gugup menerima bungkusan dari Kise.

"Kamu bukanya di rumah ya." Ujar Kise. Ia masih tersenyum. Karena Kise selalu tersenyum dan semangat.

" _Arigatou,_ " ucap Kuroko.

Di rumah, Kuroko duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

Dan ia mengambil bungkusan yang diberi Kise tadi. Ia perlahan membukanya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya, _sebuah ponsel_. Dan ada sepucuk surat.

 _Dear, Kurokocchi_

 _Ini ponsel untukmu. Aku beli pakai uangku sendiri. Kamu kan tidak punya ponsel. Jadi, kamu bisa melakukan komunikasi dengan teman-temanmu, atau memberi kabar pada ayah dan ibumu jika kamu pulang telat jika kamu sekolah nanti._

 _Kamu suka kan? Haha, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Ayahku juga sih yang menyuruhku untuk membelikan ponsel ini. ayahku baik ya? Haha_

 _Oh, ya. Boleh aku kataka sesuatu? Aku ingin... kau ada di sampingku selamanya..._

 _Selamat malam, Kurokocchi..._

 _-Kise Ryouta-_

Kuroko tersenyum kecil membaca surat itu. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Lalu ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui ibunya yang sedang merajut syal di ruang keluarga.

Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Ibu, aku mau."

Pagi telah tiba. Kise memutar-mutar pensilnya di meja sambil tersenyum. Teman yang di sebelahnya memperhatikan Kise dengan aneh. "Kau kenapa, Kise?"

Kise menoleh, ia hanya makin tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau aneh!" tawa temannya itu.

Wali kelas mereka masuk, dan berbicara di depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini, kalian mendapat teman baru. Silahkan masuk." Guru mempersilahkan anak perempuan di depan pintu kelas itu masuk ke dalam dan menghadap ke seluruh murid.

Anak itu wajahnya datar sama sekali tidak ada ekspresinya, dan menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

 _Kuroko Tomomi_

"Salam kenal, mohon kerja samanya."

Dan Kise tersenyum. Ia membisikkan sesuatu, yang nyaris tidak terdengar siapapun.

 _Welcome, My Baby Blue..._

-end-


End file.
